Melting Stone
by Nate The Ape
Summary: "Never one to be shy or modest, she then made the first move and rocked backward, spreading her legs to play the temptress." A lemon fic between Toph and Kun Yong, my Dai Li cadet OC.


**A lemon fic between an older Toph and Kun Yong, an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"If we cannot make babies surely we can make some time/ Fuck so pretty you and me/ Erotic city come alive!" _Erotic City, Prince.

Toph Bei Fong was a coiled mass of warmth, of excitement and expectation as she strode down the hallway, her breath loud in her ears as she headed to her bedroom.

Her hair was kept in its customary large bun by a gold Fire Nation headband, and she wore a simple spearmint green and white nightgown over a silk camisole.

Underneath, there was a dull yet insistent ache between her legs, a tension inside her that demanded release. And soon enough, for the first time in her life at the age of nearly sixteen, a man was going to properly satisfy it.

Her cheeks flushed and sweated underneath the earthen paste that a servant of hers had applied to her entire face. By the simple fact she'd never been able to gaze upon her own face, Toph had never been concerned with how she looked or slapping makeup on herself.

And Kun too, bless him, had never seemed to care all that much about the way she looked either, often telling her she was beautiful to him just the way she was.

But tonight would be different. In his travels before coming to Gaoling, Kun Yong had encountered Sandbenders, and had observed that their women often painted their faces with a thick paste of yellow pigment, and both their lips and eyelids jet black with kohl, both for protection from the sun and simply because it was considered beautiful.

It was a practice he considered both exotic and erotic, and was eager to see replicated by his blind girlfriend. It would add something extra, a touch of something primal and ceremonial, to their first lovemaking. Her first. Although initially unsure, Toph had decided to oblige him.

To her of course, colors were meaningless as entities. She'd still managed to deduce a few things about them though. They were varied, and they were beautiful, like the notes in a song, or the words of a great speaker.

She'd learned to associate "yellow," whatever it was, with the sun. Warm, inviting, passionate, comforting, life-giving, firey. And butter as well. Rich and creamy and providing energy.

"Black" was apparently when something had no real color at all, just like her world. It was the color of shade and of pits, of dirt and night and many kinds of stone, of the place where she drew out her tools for bending.

No, she didn't _know_ what colors were, but Toph now felt she _understood_ them. And it seemed to her that for this wondrous, exciting, passionate, unnerving threshold she was going to cross with Kun, these were fitting choices of hues indeed to adorn her face.

And the makeup was made of earth after all. Something very reassuring and familiar and part of what she was, who she was as an earthbender.

As she turned and strode through the threshold of her room, she could hear Kun straighten up from his seat on the bed and greet her.

"Well Toph, aren't you looking fine tonight. And just like I thought, that makeup looks scorching hot on you," he huskily added.

"I'm going to be looking even finer for you shortly," she teased, giving a seductive little smirk and running her right hand down her side temptingly.

Wasting no time, still standing, she then untied the sash around her gown and unfastened her hair from its bun as she moaned in mock distress, "Oh Tu Gong Kun, something awful is happening!"

"What's going on Toph?" he played along.

"All my clothes are falling off!" she declared as she slid out of her nightgown and flung it aside. "It's like I'm being bloodbended! Whoops, there they go," she lamented as she put her hands over her mouth, feeling the warm spring air against her increasingly bare skin.

"Oh no, now it's happening to me too!" Kun joked along as he left his chair and began to take off his own simple yellow-trimmed green robe, revealing his bare chest and arms.

As she pulled off her camisole and then undid her chest bindings, the earthbender could feel Kun's pulse spike through the stone at the sight of her nude body. She smirked at the knowledge. Even if this wouldn't be his first time, he was still eager enough.

She'd known for a while and accepted that even at his young age Kun Yong had gotten action from other girls before he'd met her. Power had a way of attracting women, and the Dai Li were nothing if not powerful. Even an agent who was still in training would do for some.

Then too, like cities all over the Four Nations, Ba Sing Se had its share of nocturnal streetwalkers. Oiran, they were called, known by their ornate hairstyles and the kimonos they wore, lips red as rose petals against their alabaster makeup.

Their trade was technically illegal, but the offer of money or sexual favors from an oiran was often sufficient to keep an agent's lips sealed and his head turned. Sometimes he might decide to share one of these white-faced beauties with his partner, friends, or understudies as well. And that would be the part where Kun came in.

Toph optimistically figured that would simply make him all the better as an experienced lover.

The thought and the expectation made the throbbing heat between her legs build up.

As for the former Dai Li cadet, he'd never seen Toph totally unclothed until now, and he drank the sight in like a hungry pygmy puma regarding a link of sausage. Her body was even _cuter_ and more alluring then he'd imagined!

The way her hair spiked all over or hung down her back, how her bangs fell over her face, her graceful, seductively blackened lips, the slim hollow at the base of her throat, her rounded, filling breasts, the flair of her hips, the pert roundness and sleekness of her buttocks, her tight abs, her smooth yet muscular thighs and legs...every bit of her geometry infused him with an excited, eager warmth as well as passionate tenderness. And oh, did that yellow ochre makeup grace her face so wonderfully.

As he stood to walk to her, Toph coyly sat down on the floor with a come-hither grin.

"You like my breasts, don't you Granite Feet?"

"Sure do," he smirked back. "Especially when they're nice and bare for my viewing pleasure."

"Well, I like that you like them. And by all means get hands on with my twins."

Never one to be shy or modest, she then made the first move and rocked backward, spreading her legs to play the temptress.

The last time she'd seen the Water Tribe siblings, about a month ago, she'd made a point of taking first Katara, then later Sokka, to a private area for a one-on-one talk. Awkwardly, with a lot of shifting and fidgeting in place, she'd told both of them in turn that she had a strong sense that Kun would want to become intimate with her soon enough. And she was ready...but also _**not**_ ready.

She'd told them that she was naïve to sex, and was worried she'd disappoint him somehow. She wanted to please him when the time came, but which practices and gestures would he delight in the most?

Already a father, soon to be one again, and most importantly as a man himself, Sokka's frank yet embarrassing advice had been especially helpful.

Laying on her back, the nude Earthbender now sightlessly grinned up at Kun as she cupped her breasts, deciding to press them together invitingly before rolling back up onto her knees and asking, "How about you give me an appetizer first, Granite Feet?"

Kun grinned back, flushing with excitement as he said, "You want to suck me off, don't ya?"

"You bet I do," Toph grinned. She was fairly certain men liked that a lot.

She heard him pull over a chair and strip off his silk pantaloons before taking a seat before her.

"Young lady, do your worst," he seductively commanded in his husky voice.

With her left hand, Toph reached out, brushing her sensitive knuckles over Kun's left knee, then the inside of his thigh, through the wiry hair in his groin, and then curved her digits around his penis. She could feel him shudder in pleasure at the touch.

It felt pleasantly, fiercely, hot and was wrinkled with veins and folds. It was also delicate and soft to the touch, like the petals of a peony in bloom.

She rubbed the tip of her thumb against the bulge at the end, and Kun gave a soft, staccato moan as his body jerked.

Underneath her hand, she felt his penis straighten and become rigid, firm as a stick. Delighted and a bit surprised that her touch could do that, she quipped, "You like this, don't you?"

"I like it very much," Kun half panted from above her as she began to slide her clenched fist up and down his shaft. "Now do your duty."

Draw it out slow, Sokka had advised her. She began teasingly, merely kissing the tip with her ebony lips, once, twice, thrice.

Then she allowed saliva to well up in her mouth and licked Kun's head in a rotating motion, applying the lubricating spittle with her tongue like a paintbrush as she felt him begin to shudder and sweat. "Toph, you're just so awesome," he praised her.

His hands slid into her thick, disheveled hair and gripped it as she felt them coaxingly push downward, begging for her to engulf the whole thing. Although hesitant, she obliged. She didn't want to let him down.

Kun was wild with ecstasy. Toph's loose hair was sleek and soft as he buried his hands in it, and he loved the way the little droplets of sweat shone through the exotic yellow makeup he'd coaxed her into applying.

Now instead of kneeling she was simply sitting, giving him an excellent view of her pretty little vagina as her mouth made sloshing, sucking noises against his stiff member.

Even through his half-lidded eyes, he could see the shell pink of her folds, the little nub of her clitoris. He could smell the heavy, yeasty, earthy scent of her arousal overlaying his own sharp odor, and noted that her womanhood was now leaking. Soon he would be the lucky youth who would get to enter it for the first time!

She released his shaft briefly, panting, to draw breath. Her milky green eyes went up to his as she panted, saliva dripping from her painted, smudged lips. Running her tongue around the middle of his shaft, she abruptly drew back at some taste.

It seemed to tell her what Kun could see quite well, how his entire shaft had become darkly tinted by the kohl that had rubbed off on it.

"Oh no, I think I got your dick all filthy," Toph groaned, hanging her head and covering her painted face in mock shame. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

"Truly awful," Kun growled in fake admonishment. "Shame on you!"

Despite the fact that he knew Toph could easily tell that he was just joking around, he showed he wasn't serious anyway by leaning down and lightly taking her breasts in his hands. He massaged, then squeezed them, making Toph quiver and arch her spine in delight. Impishly, he grinned before delicately pinching her right nipple, making her squeal at the stimulation and the floor crack.

Then she descended on his cock again, nursing at it as red heat pulsed through Kun's body, sliding her lips up and down from base to shaft as he buried his hands in her thick hair once more. He decided to give something back.

Rotating his right foot, he huffed out to Toph, "Sit up a little."

Never releasing his penis from her torrid mouth, she did so, and Kun slid the side of his foot between her legs, where he began to use his heel and instep to rub and massage her vagina, pushing between the swollen folds and feeling her amazingly hot emission trickle over the skin of his foot.

The blind earthbender's face was a study as her sightless eyes, the kohl making them seem all the bigger, widened at the sensation. Through the flesh of his shaft and slurred by both spittle and pre-emission, she chirped and moaned in pleasure, eyes closed.

For a little while longer he continued to fondle her breasts. Then, as he kept giving Toph pleasure with his right foot, he bent over her short frame, hands going for her rear.

Palm open, he grinned before slapping one of her cheeks. It made a loud, satisfying smack. Toph jerked back with a muffled yelp, the stone floor spiderwebbing underneath her. But to her surprise, she actually liked the feel, mumbling to Kun to go on.

The lame earthbender smacked her other cheek, then the first again. His hands were strong, and Toph felt each one come down on her ass at least a dozen times. It stung, and she was damn near choking on Kun's dick, but to her amazement she didn't really mind. She was finding that she enjoyed a degree of pain to help season her pleasure. Besides, the way he kept on grinding into her flesh purse with his instep definitely made up for it.

Suddenly she felt Kun lean back and clasp her hair again with his perspiring hands, throbbing as he released right into her mouth. It was sticky and faintly salty in taste.

Only after he was sure all his semen had spurted out did Kun release his iron grip on Toph's hair. She jerked back into a squat away from his foot, spitting and coughing.

He couldn't help but be further turned on by the sight of his own pale seed sliding from the blind earthbender's mouth, so starkly white against the black of her lips and dropping into her cleavage.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed as she wiped it away with the back of her right hand. "How gross!"

"Oh come on, you liked it," Kun playfully sneered. "And that sure gave me an awfully great time too!"

Toph spat again. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the footwork and spankings you were giving me at the same time. So I guess that more than makes up for you going in my mouth. At least you didn't pee!"

"How do I taste?" Kun quipped. "You were just _amazing_ by the way, Toph."

He saw her painted brow furrow as she replied, "Tastes rather salty. Like horseradish sauce actually. Or fish-which I like. And I'm glad I made you a happy man," she grinned.

"Oh, don't you think about running out on me just yet," Kun teased as he stood from his chair. "There's still much to do! First we'd better move a few chi however," he added as he regarded the cracks coming from the place where Toph had just been sitting. "Wow, you did a number on the floor already!"

"I'll smooth it out later," Toph assured him.

The nude earthbender then walked about a bu away and sat on the stone, turning to face Kun and taking a deep breath before spreading her legs with both invitation and trepidation. Now this would be the real thing.

Toph was excited, flushed and sweating. She wanted more. She was also nervous. Extremely nervous.

Would this hurt? If so, how badly? What if she wasn't good enough for Kun?

Was she actually finding it more frightening to make love to Kun then to fight the Dai Li, invade the Fire Nation, be attacked by Combustion Man, nearly drown, or any other of a dozen insanely dangerous things she'd done before? Fighting was something straightforward, a relationship of aggression and distance that made sense to Toph. It was familiar and expected. This wasn't.

All personal transitions, especially those into the unknown, the uncertain, the unsafe, are exciting and thrilling and invigorating. So it is with one's first sexual experience, just like with the first day of school or becoming a parent or even one's own death.

She listened to his lopsided gait as he walked up to her, heard him sit down and felt his hands play over her breasts as he delicately pushed her onto her back, running his fingers through her hair.

Toph in turn began to run her hands over his back and shoulders, smiling as she stroked his braid.

He kissed her passionately, and then spoke, his breath warm against her face as he did.

"Toph, I just want to tell you you're a wonderful girl. I'm so, so happy to have gotten to know you over the past three years. Believe me, there's no other girl in the world I could love as much as I love you."

"Go on Granite Feet, tell me more," she coaxed eagerly, stroking his toned chest.

"I want you to know that I think you're confident and smart and the most incredible Earthbender ever and witty and very brave. And for whatever it's worth to you, you're really beautiful."

"Thank you Kun," she smiled warmly, touching his cheek.

"And I'm delighted that you trust me enough to do this together."

They embraced, and locked lips as Toph felt the tip of his penis touch her slit. Her wiry muscles tensed. She knew this first time was supposed to hurt. But Katara had advised her to relax, not think about it, and so that's what Toph did.

She felt the head enter her, forcing her folds apart. He was being cautious.

"Keep going Granite Feet," she whined, quivering in anticipation and delight.

His entry stretched her canal out like a stone wedge, her virgin womb trickling fluid to lubricate the shaft as she softly gasped, trying not to tense up.

Partway through penetration, she felt the head of his member touch her hymen, and she gasped at the sensation. With the tip of his cock prodding her barrier, Kun politely asked her through his labored breaths, "Do you want to stop here? I can put off totally entering you until you're ready, till some other night."

"No, don't you even think about it," Toph wheezed. The advice she'd given to Aang so long ago when he'd first started Earthbending lessons came to her mind. _There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickety trick that's gonna move that rock. You've gotta face it head __on._

"I know it'll hurt, and I know it'll bleed, and I know it'll probably make me cry, but I've got to do it sometime with somebody, and I want to do it with you Kun! Go all the way."

So he did.

It stung as his member ruptured the veil, like the sting of a bee, and the jolt of pain flashed up Toph's spine to the back of her head as she arched her back in a jerk, giving a muffled yell as she dug her fingers into the floor. In an instinctive response to the pain, her body then earthbended of its own accord, sending her half a chi into the stone floor and fracturing it for almost a bu around them with a great BOOMMM!

"AAHHHH!" Kun yelped as he fell with her, still joined. Hurriedly pulling out, he gingerly sat back on the broken stone as he gasped in shock, "Holy hogmonkey turds Toph! I had no idea you'd react like _that_ to me deflowering you! Gods, I hope that didn't attract too much attention," he said uneasily.

"Well I'm sorry!" Toph snapped defensively, even as she gasped like a fish from the pain, rubbing into her hot vagina to soothe it. She could feel the blood oozing from her broken membrane, sticky and iron-smelling as it mingled with her emission and trickled over her fingers.

"Maybe this is enough for one night," Kun said unhappily, taken aback.

Toph's head snapped up. "Oh, don't you chicken out on me now Granite Feet," she warned. "We intended to go all the way with each other tonight, and that's what we'll do. Just let me get myself together first."

"That's twice our carnal actions have damaged the floor now," Kun noted in amazement and some concern. "You really show it when you're in the grip of passion, don't you?"

"Oh, who gives a cricket's butt about the damn floor?" Toph snorted, lying on her back as she continued to work her fingers in her pussy, still leaking blood. "All I care about is that there's still plenty of bare space for us to finish going at it."

"My, are you ever a little slut," Kun grinned approvingly.

"That's right, and did I ever mention how sexy you are when you talk filthy to me?" she weakly but genuinely smiled back.

The pain had significantly subsided now, and Toph shakily got to her feet, her vagina's fluids hotly trickling down the inside of her thighs and dripping on the crushed stone. Sore and tender, she unsteadily stepped out of the shallow pit and earthbent the floor back to its original condition before crouching down.

Kun though, felt differently and persuaded her to relocate to the softer, warmer, more comforting venue of her bed, where their throes of passion wouldn't do any further structural damage. She obliged him, lying supine on the sheets with her hair fanned out as he joined her.

And then he joined with her.

She felt him enter her body and softly moaned in pleasure.

His greater weight hotly pressed down on her as waves of burning, building sensation flashed through Toph's young body, like a piece of glorious music mounting towards its peak.

Now Toph felt like she was in the grip of a raging fever as their bodies, slick with sweat, bucked against each other. She uttered soft cries and panting, breathless murmurs of ecstasy, her vagina clenching around his shaft on its own volition.

Then the rising crescendo of sensation hit its apex and _exploded_ through the blind Earthbender like a string of firecrackers. She arched her back and cried out in supreme pleasure as the stone floor and walls quivered, thinking about Kun, her own body, how wonderful it was to be a woman, the idea of beauty, and a dozen other random yet connected things. Then for several moments, she didn't think about anything at all.

There was just a world-filling, molten release, a shuddering shedding of the coiled tension. And then complete bliss.

Quivering himself, Kun pulled out and rested his face in the hollow of her slender throat, stroking the sides of her own face as he murmured "I love you Toph. I love you dearly," again and again.

Then, exhausted, both Earthbenders rolled onto their sides, embracing each other, and slept.

And the moon poured its silver beams in through the window all the rest of that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, can you imagine what a stone floor, or building for that matter, would look like after Toph and a guy got intimate with each other? Bring a shovel and picks please!<strong>

**A bu is a Chinese measurement about five and a half feet in length, while Tu Gong is the name of the Chinese earth god.**

**Toph's earthen face paint is inspired by Tuareg women. A good picture can be seen at takebackhalloween dot com. I thought it would suit her.**


End file.
